Fourth Movement The Goblet of Fire
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: Fourth year. After Lily's little admission and Blaise's confession last year, things are starting to change within the trio. But that doesn't compare to what's in store for them this year. Voldemort, Dumbledore and puberty. Oh my.
1. Waiting for Lily

And here's the final part of the Movements update. Enjoy and, please, review!

* * *

"Talking"

"**Parseltongue**"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waiting for Lily**

"She is coming, isn't she?"

"Yes Draco. I'm pretty sure she's coming, she said she would."

"But what if she isn't? What if her aunt said that she couldn't come?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped of the tent as that moment, intent on speaking with Minister Cornelius Fudge, when he noticed his son, Draco Malfoy, and one of Draco's closest friends, Blaise Zabini. Blaise looked exasperated with Draco, who seemed to be rather irritated himself. "Is something wrong?"

Blaise sighed. "Draco thinks that Lily isn't coming."

"Actually, there were some things Petunia had to take care of before she let Lily leave. She'll be coming in about half an hour, so you two needn't worry. Sirius recently informed me that, since she'll be staying with us—"

"Finally."

"—after the Cup and until the start of school, she's been packing. Now if you two will excuse me."

Lucius strode off and Draco growled. "What the bloody hell is she packing? Everything and the kitchen sink? We have a sink here! She doesn't need to take it with her—unlike the Weasel. I'm sure his parents make him, since the rest of the Weasleys don't want to get contaminated with his idiocy."

Blaise shrugged as he watched a fuming Ron Weasley pass by with the twins, who were waving at the two Slytherins and grinning madly. The twins seemed to enjoy the teasing to which Ron was being subjected, but their acknowledging the Slytherins meant that there was a meeting for the sparse members of the Association of the Lost. The boy stood up, shaking his head. "Ask her that when she gets here."

"Hn. Come on Blaise. We don't want to keep A.L. waiting, do we?"

Blaise shrugged once more. "That really depends on your mood, doesn't it?"

"Shut up."

The pair went wandering around the field and, in a matter of minutes, found the some of AL members that were at the Cup—Cedric, Terry, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Cedric seemed to be looked around for someone and his eyes locked on the pair almost immediately. "Lily's not here yet?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not yet."

"Oh." Cedric frowned to himself before walking away, not noticing the glare he was getting from Draco, nor the dark look Blaise had shot in his direction.

"How are the tin cans doing?" Blaise asked, intent on distracting Draco from staring holes into the back of Diggory's head.

Pansy sighed. "Okay. Voldemort's holed up in some house and he supposedly has a servant of his at Hogwarts—and it's definitely not Pettigrew."

Terry frowned at that. "Isn't Pettigrew dead?"

Pansy shook her head at the Ravenclaw boy. "No. Pettigrew's alive. At least, if Lily's dreams are anything to go by. Thanks for sending her letters our way, Blaise. But we can't be sure about what she saw. Dreams can just be dreams, you know."

The dark haired boy nodded, ignoring the stare he was getting from Draco. Before he could say anything, however, the Weasley twins appeared behind Pansy. "If we may—"

"—Make a suggestion?"

"Uh, sure…"

"We all know that all—"

"—The people currently at Hogwarts—"

"—Whom we know, despise Voldemort."

"So we should probably—"

"—Check out the new teachers—"

"—And those we don't know."

"Not everything—"

"—Is as it seems, you know."

"We need to look past—"

"—Outward appearances—"

"—And get a little more personal."

Crabbe and Goyle stared at the twins. The two bulky boys had never gotten used to their way of speaking. Blaise looked thoughtful, however. "We need to hold a full meeting as soon as possible. Send owls out to all the members, including those that graduated. It'll be held the first Hogsmeade weekend back. Now, come on Draco. Lily should be at the tent by now."

"Right…" The pair made their way back to the Malfoys' tent when Draco finally voiced something that had been weighing on his mind for a while now. "Why didn't she write to us?"

"Who knows?"

"But…this is Lily. Lily was the one who nearly killed me the summer before first year—"

"Technically, sending you a howler would not killing you."

Draco snorted as he stormed into the tent. "Whatever. Anyway, she was really angry at us when we didn't write to her, so where does she get off not writing back to us?"

"Because she couldn't."

Draco rounded on Blaise. "And what makes you say that?"

Blaise blinked. "I didn't say anything."

Draco scowled, obviously not believing him. "Then who—?!" Blaise cut him off, pointing over at a couch that faced away from them. A person, a child of their age sat there, with crimson hair cut short. The locks on the person's right were longest, brushing to just below the chin while—from what the boys could tell—the back and left sides were shorter, cut up to the ear.

Blaise and Draco advanced a few steps before Draco's usual arrogant Malfoy nature kicked in. "Who are you to presume to enter a Malfoy's tent? I do not believe anyone invi—"

"Draco!"

The sharp interruption was from his father, who stood with Sirius Black. The pair had been conversing—on what, who knows?—and Lucius looked fairly annoyed with his son's actions.

"Yes father?"

"I do believe that you invited the young lady here."

Draco sputtered at that but was cut off, this time by the intruder. "You, you did." The voice had a drawl similar to Draco's manner of speaking. The intruder stood and walked over to the two boys. By now they could tell it was a girl, who was but an inch or so shorter than Draco. One of the longer locks of her hair was dyed black and her right arm was in a sling. She grinned at the boy, bright blue eyes laughing. " 'Allo Blaise. Draco."

Blink once, twice, thrice.

"L-Lily?!"

Lily nodded brightly. "Yep. Sorry I couldn't owl you guys. I was really busy this summer."

"What happened to your arm? What is that thing on your arm?!'

Lily blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what thing Draco was talking about, before looking down and grinning. "Oh, this? I had a wee accident and broke my arm."

Sirius snorted at that. "Falling down a flight of steps in the Muggle Underground, breaking your arm and ending up in a Muggle hospital with a cast on is not a 'wee accident'."

Lily blushed as Blaise gaped at her. "You fell down a flight of stairs? How?"

Draco, however, snickered. "You're such a klutz… Ow! Lily, why did you kick me?!"

Lily smirked. "Because my arm's still recovering, stupid."

"Lily!"

"What? I'm not about to risk injuring my arm any more than I have to on your thick skull."

* * *

Lily watched Draco indulge in mocking Weasley, frowning. "Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly happened at the end of last year?"

Blaise kept his expression as neutral as possible. "What do you mean?"

Lily frowned and turned to her friend. "Draco's letters. Why was he asking about liking other boys? Who confessed to him?"

Blaise glanced at Draco, who was completely engrossed in making Weasley into a bigger fool than he already was, before shrugging. "I have no idea. But Draco is at that age, you know."

"That age?"

Blaise grinned. "Yeah, that age. You know it, don't you? With Cedric. He was asking about you."

The Gryffindor blinked rapidly as the meaning of the words sunk in and her cheeks heated up though she wasn't blushing. "What? N-no! It's not like that! We're just friends."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Blaise nodded at her words but Lily felt like there was something off. She wasn't sure what it could be though. It was just…the grin didn't seem real and she felt like he didn't believe her anymore… She sighed and looked down. Maybe she should have tried one of those quick quotes quills like Sirius had suggested?

"…Lily?"

"Hm?" Blue eyes blinked up at Blaise and tilted her head. "What is it?"

Blaise sighed and shook his head before reaching out and tugging at her short hair. "Why'd you cut it?"

Lily shrugged. "I wanted a change."

"Well, it's not much of a change. You don't look as short as you really are, even if you haven't grown."

This time Lily's cheeks really did turn a rosy red and she tried hitting Blaise with the arm that was in the cast. "S-shut up! That's not funny Blaise!"


	2. The Second Waiting Game

Hey everyone. Here's the update that you've all been waiting for, I hope. It's shorter than I would have liked it to be, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it. I'm going to try and get you all another chapter soon-and hopefully I'll be able to get it out to you all soon rather than making you wait for it.

* * *

"Talking"

::Parseltongue::

"_**Spells**_"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Second Waiting Game**

Lily sighed and stretched; her arms swinging awkwardly as she did. Night was slowly falling onto the camp and fires were beginning to light within the sea of tents but it was still cool and dark enough to wander away from the tents unnoticed. Ah... You'd think that they were in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, what with all the spell casting going on around her. No one really cared to notice that the man in charge of the campsite was a muggle, except for the Muggleborns themselves. Lily didn't doubt that those Muggleborns were doing a bit of magic of their own.

A sigh escaped her lips. So much magic. It was hard to believe that she was walking around with a cast on when they could easily fix up her bones with a few spells. But Petunia had insisted in keeping it on. No magicking her way out of it. That's all anyone had told her. Why, though? It was so strange...

While walking, Lily had been looking up at the stars and not really paying attention to where she was wandering. She had been dimly aware of the people milling about around her but they were thinning out now as she reached the edge of the campsite and she didn't expect to collide head on with someone. Nor for that someone to push her away hard enough for her to fall down.

"Oh!" Lily blinked and shook her head. "Ow..." That had hurt... The Gryffindor squinted up into the dark-there wasn't that much light here at the edge of camp. Behind her a fire lit up the person she'd run into.

"Cho!" Lily pushed herself off the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to—"

"What happened to your arm?"

Lily paused and blinked down at the cast. "Ah, it's just a little accident. Nothing major really. I've no idea how I ended up breaking it th—"

Cho snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe it's karma."

"...Karma?"

* * *

Draco yawned, waking slowly as someone called his name. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to move—he was sore from falling asleep in the stiff dining table chair. It was painful to move too much at once. After trying a few times, Draco managed to stumble out of the tent—gracefully, of course, and sit by the fire. Blaise glanced at him, smirking a little.

"So sleeping beauty's finally awake? Didn't think you'd be getting up so soon."

"Shut up." Draco mumbled, cross. "What time is it?"

"Mm... It's only been an hour since the beginning of your impromptu nap." Blaise replied, not particularly interested in anything beyond the marshmallow at the end of the stick he was holding. "I think you've got some drool on your face."

"Wha—?" Draco quickly reached up and wiped his mouth with the back of his robe, stopping only when he heard Blaise's ill-covered laughter. "Not funny."

"You're right." Blaise agreed, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. "Not funny. Hilarious."

Draco growled. "Blaise, shut up."

"Fine, fine." The brunette smirked in spite of Draco and his scowling, bringing the end of the branch close to eat off the marshmallow. "Huh... Not bad. Those Muggles come up with some great ideas when it comes to food."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Glut."

"Of course I am." Blaise remarked. "But at least I'm not a... Draco, Cedric Diggory is headed over here."

"What?" Draco frowned and turned to see the Hufflepuff seeker was indeed headed towards them, causing him to scowl. What did Diggory want now? Merlin, why was he coming over here in the first place? It made no sense. Draco sighed and turned to face the approaching seeker. "Diggory."

The blond Hufflepuff nodded to Draco, but his eyes didn't stop casting about, looking for someone. Draco almost—almost—hit a hand to his forehead and groaned at the words that came out of the other boy's mouth. "Do you know where Lily is?"

Since when had those two been on a first name basis...? Draco wondered as he growled under his breath. "I'm not exactly sure where she is. That a problem? Cause you could just wait a while and I'm sure that Lily will come wandering out of somewhere eventually."

Cedric frowned, not the type to sit around and do nothing. "When did she wander off? Where?"

Blaise sighed. "I don't know."

Cedric muttered something softly and sat down across from Blaise and Draco. "Fine."

Draco closed his eyes. "You're really staying here."

"Obviously."

Draco nodded a little before leaning against Blaise. "I'm going back to sleep."

Blaise rolled his eyes and put another marshmallow on his stick and started roasting it.

* * *

Lily looked around, confused by everything that was happening. "Why are we going into the woods, Cho?" Cho didn't say a word, just kept leading her into the forest. Lily reached up and rubbed her forehead, frowning. Something was off here. "Cho?"

Without any reply, Lily stopped. She wasn't going to follow the other girl any further. And, for once, she felt as hungry as Blaise must feel like all the time. There was no way that she was just going to wander around out here with Cho when she was that hungry. Lily glanced back at the camp, gripping onto the wand in her cloak. Would anyone notice if she lit her way back to camp? Wizards were all around; surely it would be okay here. Her aunt would be terribly angry if she got into any Ministry-level trouble again...but...

"What's wrong Black?" The frown on Lily's face became more pronounced as Cho finally spoke but didn't turn to face her. "Are you scared?"

"Hungry, actually." She replied, taking a step away from the Ravenclaw. "And a little cold. I'd much rather get something to eat right now more than anything else. Something warm and somewhere that will get me warm quickly. And possibly a bed too." Lily glanced around one last time before backing away as quickly as possible. She felt like Cho would attack her if she turned away from the other.

Cho's figure began to fade and Lily sighed. She felt a little silly, thinking that Cho would attack her, but that girl seemed a little unstable at the moment. Really, really...

"Lily!"

* * *

"I can't wait any longer."

Draco sighed to himself, opening his eyes to glare at Cedric. "Really? It hasn't been that long."

Blaise was now roasting five marshmallows at a time. He shook his head as he checked on each of them. "I haven't seen her for a few hours. Maybe we should look for her."

The blond blinked, surprised that Blaise was agreeing with the Hufflepuff about looking for Lily. Lily could look after herself. She didn't need anyone following her around and nosing in on her. He didn't have a chance to tell the other two boys that though. Both were gone when he opened his mouth; Blaise with the entire bag of marshmallows.

"Pig." He muttered, jabbing his wand at the fire.

* * *

Lily groaned, gripping onto her wand as she side-stepped another curse. "Cho, what is wrong with you?"

Cho glared at Lily, firing off another curse, which the Gryffindor dodged. That just made Cho angrier. "You... If it wasn't for you, then...then—!"

Lily's eyes widened when she saw the wand pointed at her again. She immediately pointed her own wand and shouted the disarming hex just as Cho shot of her own curse. The two spells it each other and, with a bright flash, faded to nothing. All that was left was a bag of...charred marshmallows?

Cho and Lily both blinked and stared at the bag of marshmallows, confused by their sudden appearance at the epicentre of the clash of the two spells. Suddenly Blaise appeared, staring down at the marshmallow bag, looking completely downcast. He toed the bag of marshmallows, checking to see if they were still okay.

Then Cedric walked into the picture, wand out, with Blaise trailing after him. The black-haired Slytherin stared at the marshmallow bag and looked up at Cedric. "Why did you kill the marshmallows?"

Lily sighed and shook her head. Same old Blaise.


End file.
